Boomerang
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Wufei aime Duo, Duo aime Wufei, pourtant, il le refuse, pourquoi ? et quelles vont en être les conséquences ? Reviews please !


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : Boomerang

Genre : Yaoi, et le reste je dis rien, sinon ça gâche tout --°

Couple : 02+05, 05+02, 03+04+03

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Ok, mon anniversaire approche, on ne perd pas espoir, peut-être que pour mes 20 ans… Mais pour l'instant, bah… toujours pas à moi T-T …

_Boomerang_

Wufei n'était pas dans la maison, Duo s'en inquiétait. Il était 1h15 du matin et l'orage faisait rage dehors. Le Chinois était parti en début de soirée, après le dîner, et s'était dirigé vers la colline avoisinant leur dernière planque. Il avait pris cette habitude de les quitter pendant quelques heures tout les soirs depuis leur arrivée, (il y avait alors trois semaines environ). Mais ce soir là, la tempête annoncée par la météo avait éclaté et s'était peu à peu transformée en un orage des plus violents. Les plombs ayant sauté, les quatre pilotes restant s'étaient regroupés dans le salon et n'en avaient pas bougé depuis, préférant la chaleur du feu de cheminée à la froideur incontestable de chacune des chambres de la bicoque.

Dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre, le pilote français semblait dormir de par sa respiration plus que régulière, pourtant, il continuait de bercer tendrement le jeune empâte assis sur ses genoux. Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'un mouvement mécanique, machinal, tout comme le mouvement des doigts du pilote du Wing sur le clavier de son précieux laptop. En effet, le Japonais somnolait depuis une bonne demi-heure et agissait plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

Seul un certain Américain natté ne semblait pas gagné par le sommeil…

« Ca suffit ! J'y vais ! »

Chose étonnante, cette brusque réplique eut pour effet de décrocher le Japonais de son écran…

« - Tu vas où ?

- Chercher Wufei.

- Il connaît le chemin tu sais, et il ne rentre jamais avant minuit. (oui, il parle, vous ne rêvez pas)

- Il a plus d'une heure de retard !!!

- Et alors ?

- T'as vu le temps qu'il fait ?! O-o

- T'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas tarder… »

Facile à dire ! Duo s'inquiétait quand même. Face à la non-inquiétude exaspérante de son coéquipier, il décida de prendre son parka et de partir à la recherche de son ami.

- - -

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'Américain trouvait le Chinois en haut de la colline, tel un véritable paratonnerre vivant, offert aux éléments déchaînés. Duo était trempé jusqu'à l'os, il appela Wufei, mais ayant le vent de face, sa voix ne portait pas assez loin pour qu'il l'entendît. Il entreprit donc de gravir le monticule et de le rejoindre.

Arrivé en haut, il se rendit compte que son ami avait les yeux bandés.

Il se démenait contre un ennemi invisible, son sabre fendant l'air avec la même violence que celle de la pluie qui martelait son corps ruisselant. Quelques mèches couleur de jais avaient fui l'élastique du Chinois pour venir se coller contre ses joues pâles, rougies par l'effort et par le froid.

Duo s'approcha, mais Wufei, malgré son aveuglement volontaire, sentit sa présence derrière lui. Se retournant d'un bond, il arrêta son sabre contre le cou de l'Américain, entamant même la peau fine de quelques millimètres. Une goutte de sang perla le long de son cou inondé, se mêlant à la pluie battante. Wufei enleva son bandeau.

Ils furent obligés de hurler pour s'entendre à cause du vent…

« - Duo ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Et toi ? Tu trouves que c'est un temps pour s'entraîner ?!

- L'assiduité malgré les conditions fait aussi partie de l'entraînement Maxwell.

- Quand t'auras choppé une pneumonie et que tu seras cloué au lit on en reparlera ! Allez viens, on rentre. »

- - -

Il était plus de 2H du matin lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de la maison. Ils inondèrent le hall d'entrée rien qu'en y restant quelques minutes, dégoulinants d'eau.

« - Je suis frigorifié, je ne sens même plus mes doigts… Putain, ils sont mauves !

- Arrêtes de te plaindre 5 minutes Maxwell. »

L'asiatique ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard et l'Américain se prit une serviette sur la figure.

« - Hey !

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, laisses tomber. Je vais prendre une douche.

- Bien. »

Wufei se rendit au salon et, pendant que le pilote 02 prenait une douche bien chaude, lui, entreprit de raviver le feu avec les quelques bûches qu'il avait à portée de main.

Dans le fauteuil près du foyer, Trowa et Quatre enlacés, dormaient profondément. Quelques mètres plus loin, même Heero s'était laissé aller à s'endormir devant le téléchargement d'un programme semblant stagner à 68 . Attendant que l'Américain ne termine sa douche, Wufei s'assit dans le canapé et finit par s'endormir à son tour dans le silence apaisant de la pièce.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Duo arriva dans le salon, les cheveux détachés, ne portant qu'un e serviette autour de la taille. Il s'approcha de Heero et saisit sa brosse posée sur le bureau, près du laptop. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord du deuxième fauteuil près du feu et commença à démêler sa tignasse.

Après trois quarts d'heure de lutte acharnée et un bon paquet de cheveux arrachés, il put enfin terminer de refaire sa sempiternelle tresse.

L'Américain se releva et, se retournant, fut frappé par la beauté du jeune Chinois. Il était là, endormi, encore trempé, les quelques mèches noires échappées de son élastique plaquées sur son visage et en soulignant les traits fins. Son débardeur bleu nuit orné d'un dragon d'or collant aux muscles saillants de son torse… qu'il lui semblait beau et fier !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Duo s'approcha et dégagea une mèche de son visage, la callant derrière son oreille. Il fut violement ramené à la réalité en voyant deux prunelles noires le fixer.

« - Euh… euh… la-douche-est-libre »

Et il partit en courant, les joues empourprées de gêne. Wufei quand à lui, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Duo dans sa chambre, avait le dos collé contre le bois froid de la porte. Il attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour commencer à bouger et aller s'étaler sur son lit.

Il avait froid, il était frigorifié même ! Pas étonnant à se trimbaler dans une maison sans chauffage, trempé et en serviette !

L'Américain se releva et attrapa un caleçon et un t-shirt qu'il enfila avant d'aller s'enrouler dans sa couette. Il s'endormit très vite et n'entendit pas Wufei monter les escaliers et entrer dans la pièce.

Le Chinois lui par contre, n'avait pas manqué de l'entendre sangloter.

''Alors quand Heero disait qu'il pleurait toutes les nuits c'était vrai ?! Mais pourquoi ne nous en parle-t-il pas ?''

Wufei s'approcha et se glissa sous la couette. Il se plaça derrière Duo et le prit dans ses bras. L'Américain se calma peu à peu et Wufei s'endormit ainsi, serrant son ami contre lui.

- - -

Le lendemain matin, Duo se réveilla, un souffle chaud caressant régulièrement sa nuque et deux bras fins et musclés lui enserrant la taille.

''Heero, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu viennes me consoler dans mes cauchemars ?''

Duo tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte mais elle se resserra.

''Il dort encore ? Pourtant d'habitude il est réveillé bien avant moi et il me lâche…''

Duo força un peu et se défit des deux bras puissants de l'asiatique. Il se retourna mais ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il vît : WUFEI !

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'asiatique auquel il s'attendait ! L'Américain fut encore plus frappé par la beauté de son ami. Cette fois, il semblait différent, calme, paisible une sérénité infinie émanait de tout son être. Duo réalisa alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir. Souvent aperçu sous un arbre en pleine médiation, souvent somnolant par une journée étrangement calme, mais jamais dormant réellement.

''C'est ridicule, mais je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux. Il m'a toujours fasciné, mais là c'est différent, il m'attire de plus en plus… Je ne dois pas, je n'ai pas le droit…''

Sur ces pensées, Wufei ouvrit les yeux, il ne calcula même pas son geste et instinctivement il embrassa son vis à vis. Un baiser tendre, plein de douceur et d'amour, un baiser comme Duo n'en avait jamais reçu. Il s'y abandonna totalement.

Lorsque Wufei libéra ses lèvres et commença à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, Duo lut la peur dans ses yeux et, devant cette expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, s'enfuit.

Le Chinois resta seul, pétrifié par son geste rendu si évident par l'amour qu'il portait à son ami. …Ami, il aurait tant voulu que Duo devînt bien plus que ça pour lui… Mais c'était un espoir qui n'avait plus raison d'exister. Duo l'avait rejeté, il s'était enfui. C'était fini.

L'Américain de son côté, était parti se passer le visage sous l'eau froide. Il avait trouvé un de ses jean dans la salle de bain et s'était habillé vite fait, ce avant de sortir et de rejoindre la cabane au fond du jardin. (Pas de références musicales. Merci)

Celle ci avait été aménagée par Heero en salle d'entraînement. Duo était dans une colère noire, une rage incontrôlable s'était emparée de lui. Il passa des heures à donner des centaines de coups de poings déchaînés au malheureux sac de sable suspendu au plafond. Il le frappa jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout et fini par tomber à genou, toute force consumée par l'épuisement et la colère. Adressant quelques derniers coups sans âme au sol de terre battue, il fini par se calmer un peu.

« - Après qui es-tu en colère ? »

''Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je ne l'avait même pas vu.''

« - Après moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce… parce que j'aime Wufei.

- Encore ?! (Oui, ça peut paraître bizarre comme réponse)

- Bah oui, pourtant cette fois j'avais vraiment réussi à le considérer comme un ami et rien de plus.

- Tu t'étais donné tant de mal, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis sur ce que tu devais faire ?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne peu pas l'aimer, je ne dois pas l'aimer !

- Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Il m'a embrassé.

- Ah, OK.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Bah rien, laisse tomber !

- Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

- J'étais ici ¼ d'heure avant toi.

- Et t'es resté là tout ce temps à rien faire ?

- J'attendais de te voir te prendre le sac de sable sur la gueule. Tu l'as tellement martyrisé…

- Sympa, tu ne m'aurais même pas aidé je suis sûr !

- C'est vrai.

- Merci c'est sympa !

- C'est toi qui frappe comme un malade, la poutre est pourrie tu sais, regarde. »

Duo leva les yeux et vît qu'en effet le lourd sac de sable ne tenait plus au plafond que par l'opération du Saint Esprit !

« - Ok, mais un sac comme ça c'est fait pour taper dessus ! »

Sur ces mots, le sac en question s'écroula sur le sol dans un grand bruit sourd.

« - Je crois qu'il proteste…

- Et depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi ?!

- …

- Tu sais, si tu te montrais aux autres comme tu es avec moi ça ne changerait rien et tu te sentirais mieux.

- Non, je dois garder mon masque. Je suis le Perfect Soldier, même J ne sais pas qui je suis réellement.

- Heero, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer ce rôle avec nous, d'ailleurs tu ne le joues plus avec moi et ça se passe très bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum… Tu t'écartes du sujet là. On parlait de Wufei.

- Ouais, je sais. Il va falloir que je lui parle. J'ai pas le choix. Mais je ne peux pas l'aimer, je n'ai pas le droit.

- Au lieu de ressasser ça en radotant, tu ferais bien mieux de lui dire ou bien de réessayer de l'oublier.

- Mais j'ai déjà essayé ! A chaque fois c'est pareil, mes sentiments me reviennent en pleine figure, c'est pire qu'un boomerang ! »

Heero éclata de rire et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison qu'ils occupaient ces derniers temps, sans doutes encore une propriété de la famille Winner.

A une dizaines de mètres de la porte d'entrée, le pilote du Wing reprit son visage impassible et reprît toute allégresse, redevenant le Perfect Soldier. Seul Duo connaissait son vrai visage, le visage d'un jeune Japonais de 16 ans qui, malgré l'omniprésence de la guerre dans leur vie, avait refusé d'oublier comment rire au éclats avec sincérité.

De l'autre côté, Heero était le seul à connaître la vrai tristesse de l'Américain, le seul à connaître la malédiction du Shinigami et le seul à savoir que la vie publique de Duo n'était qu'une vaste pièce de théâtre. Le garçon aux yeux mauves ne riait plus depuis longtemps, tout du moins plus sincèrement. Mais il était bon acteur…

- - -

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et furent assaillis par Trowa :

« - Ce soir, 8:30 PM Mission.

- Que de vocabulaire Tro-man ! »

Le Français ne répondit même pas et tourna les talons, ignorant totalement la remarque.

« - On ne va pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit…

- Hum. »

''Son changement de comportement me surprendra toujours ; l'écart entre ses deux personnalités est si énorme ! Et il passe de l'une à l'autre si facilement…''

Heero se dirigea vers son laptop pour aller demander des précisions sur la mission à J et Duo tenta de retrouver Wufei. Ca ne lui fut pas difficile, le Chinois était dans sa chambre en train de méditer.

« - Wufei ?

- …

- Il faut qu'on parle… »

Le Chinois ne bougeait toujours pas. Il était en tailleur face à la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil baignant son beau visage, il tournait le dos à Duo. Devant lui, deux bâtons d'encens finissaient de se consumer, envahissant la pièce d'une douce fragrance de santal.

Duo s'approcha et, arrivé à son niveau, se rendit compte que le Chinois ne méditait pas, Ses lèvres murmuraient silencieusement une longue poésie… non, une prière. Wufei était en train de prier ; et si Duo ne pouvait lire sur ses lèvres fines, c'était parce qu'il priait en chinois. Refusant de l'interrompre, l'Américain s'agenouilla et se mit à prier lui aussi. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait… La dernière fois remontait à la Maxwell Church Tragedy.

Quelques instants long et mystiques plus tard, les deux pilotes rouvrirent les yeux. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient plus d'échappatoire, ils durent se faire face.

Ce fut Duo qui rompit le silence :

« - Ce matin… Quand tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as avoué tes sentiments.

- …

- Je suis désolé, mais ils ne sont pas réciproques.

- …

- Si ça peut te réconforter un peu, ce qui s'est passé n'entachera en rien notre amitié.

- Je ne veux pas que ce baiser ait brisé quelque chose…

- Il n'en est rien. »

Duo l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la pièce. Il resta dos à la porte, versant de silencieuses larmes, se doutant avec raison que Wufei faisait de même.

- - -

Duo, un peu plus tard, se renseigna à son tour sur la mission. Ils ne seraient que trois à y participer. Quatre et Wufei ne participeraient pas à la destruction de ces hangars de stockage ozzies.

- - -

Avant leur départ, Quatre vint embrasser Trowa et leur souhaiter bonne chance. Wufei ne descendit pas, il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre de l'après midi.

Lorsque les trois Gundam se furent éloignés, le jeune Arabe monta voir son ami.

« - Wufei ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne veux pas descendre ?

- Non, ça va, j'ai un bouquin à finir.

- …Ok, comme tu veux. »

L'empâte ressortit de la pièce et retourna au salon. Wufei avait beau dire que ça allait, son empathie lui certifiait le contraire. Pourtant, il ignorait toujours ce qui s'était passé entre Duo et lui.

- - -

La soirée se passa bien, les heures se ressemblant comme les gouttes de pluie qui martelaient les carreaux, mornes. Quatre avait fait du thé qu'il but seul, Wufei s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et pas un bruit n'en était sorti depuis. Seule l'odeur suave de l'encens passait sous la porte.

Vers 23h, Quatre alla se coucher. Wufei attendit encore deux heures pour être sûr qu'il ne se réveillerai pas. Par précaution, il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de l'Arabe et vola la clé restée sur la serrure à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il verrouilla ensuite la porte de l'extérieur et y laissa la clé, pour qu'un double n'y puisse entrer. Il descendit à la cuisine et prit un couteau parmi les plus affûtés.

Ensuite, il se dirigea calmement vers la salle de bain, s'y enferma et commença à remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude.

Il enleva ses chaussons et son débardeur et se saisit du couteau. Entrant dans la baignoire après avoir coupé l'eau, il laissa son corps s'habituer à la chaleur.

Il pensait à Duo… Il avait mal, il l'aimait tant, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui… Il se mit à pleurer, sans même s'en apercevoir...

- - -

A l'étage, Quatre se réveilla en sursaut et porta la main à son cœur.

''Allah, j'ai mal ! …Trop mal…''

« -Wufei ! »

Il se leva, se jeta sur la porte et se rendit vite compte qu'elle était verrouillée. Il s'aperçu aussi très vite que la clé n'était plus à l'intérieur.

''Oh non ! Il va faire une connerie !''

« - Wufei !! Wufei ! Ouvre-moi !! Wufei ! Fais pas de bêtise ! Wufei ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Réponds ! Wufei ! WUFEI !!! WUFEI !!!... »

- - -

Wufei faisait la sourde oreille, ou peut-être était-il perdu si loin dans ses tristes pensées qu'il n'entendait plus rien…

D'un mouvement lent et précis, il guida la lame jusqu'à son avant bras gauche et, sous l'eau, entama la chair sur 15 bons centimètres. Il poussa sa lame si loin, qu'il fut bloqué par les os. Lâchant l'arme, il décida que ses dernières pensées iraient à Duo.

- - -

Au même moment, l'Américain passa la porte, suivit du Français et du Japonais. Ils ne purent qu'entendre les cris de Quatre qui n'avait cessé de hurler depuis plusieurs minutes.

Trowa monta en courant et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. L'Arabe paniqué ne prit même pas garde à lui et se jeta dans les escaliers.

Arrivé en bas, il se précipita vers la salle de bain et comme il s'en doutait, la trouva fermée de l'intérieur.

« - Quatre qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Trowa, Heero, enfoncez la porte ! Vite ! »

Duo ne bougeait pas, il avait peur, voir le jeune empâte céder à la panique et lire la peur dans ses yeux le terrorisait. Il avait peur de comprendre, il ne vouait pas comprendre…

Il fut ramené à la réalité par les coups d'épaule de ses deux amis contre la porte de la salle de bain qui ne voulait pas céder.

Quatre s'était mit à pleurer, il ne 'sentait' plus Wufei…

- - -

Lentement, le Chinois avait sentit son bras s'engourdir et avait vu l'eau prendre une teinte rougeâtre, il avait entendu quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers, et puis plus rien. Il avait sombré, perdant connaissance comme s'il s'était endormit à cause de la fatigue ou de l'heure tardive. Il avait glissé dans la baignoire et était à présent sous la surface de l'eau.

La porte céda enfin dans un grand fracas, Heero et Trowa se retrouvèrent étalés sur le carrelage par leur dernier élan.

Le pilote du Wing se releva très vite, et par pur réflexe, sortit de l'eau la tête du second Asiatique. Le Français le rejoignant, ils le sortirent de la baignoire et le déposèrent sur le sol.

Duo était resté dans le couloir, pétrifié par l'odeur du sang. Il ne voulait pas le voir, pas voir le sang, pas voir le corps de Wufei… Il entendait Quatre pleurer, l'imaginait détournant le regard mais luttant pour rester dans la pièce. Comme il avait du courage…

Pendant se temps, Heero et Trowa évaluaient les dégâts. Wufei ne respirait plus, mais son cœur battait encore. Heero essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie, rendue encore plus abondante par l'eau, pendant que Trowa commençait la respiration artificielle.

Mais le Japonais se rendit vite compte que l'hémorragie était loin de s'arrêter.

''Kuso ! Il a coupé l'artère ! Bakayaro !''

Lâchant l'avant bras du Chinois, il remonta sur son bras, et le poing fermé, le bras tendu, appuya de tout son poids sur l'artère en amont de la plaie. Quasiment en même temps, Trowa réussissait à rendre un léger souffle de vie à Wufei.

« - Quatre, va chercher la voiture !

- Trowa, on arrivera pas à temps…

- DISCUTE PAS !!! »

C'était la première fois que Trowa criait sur son petit ami. Quatre comprit bien que son amant qui cachait toujours ses émotions s'en trouvait bien incapable dans une telle situation. Ne cherchant plus à discuter ; conscient qu'ils n'en avaient pas le temps, il se dirigea vers le garage en courant.

Duo décida d'entrer dans la salle de bain et d'affronter la vérité.

Il resta sans voix devant le carnage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La baignoire semblait remplie de sang, même si l'aspect du liquide rouge dilué semblait bien moins visqueux qu'à son état pur. Le carrelage aussi était inondé, mais le pire restait indéniablement le corps de celui qu'il aimait, inanimé, reposant baigné de sang sur le sol froid. Son avant bras lacéré et le poing ensanglanté du Japonais comprimant toujours son bras. Même son pantalon blanc était devenu rouge, ses cheveux collés par le sang, la peau de son torse et tout son corps trempés d'une humidité malsaine… Duo avait envie de vomir.

Pourtant, il avait déjà vu bien pire, il avait même été la cause de multiples carnages, mais là, ils n'étaient pas sur le champ de bataille.

Ce fut le klaxon de Quatre qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna, et prit un grand drap de bain dans le placard pour y envelopper Wufei. Trempé comme il l'était et avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, il devait être gelé. Trowa enleva sa ceinture et la serra autour du bras du Chinois. Heero avait déjà bien calmée l'hémorragie, mais il ne pourrait pas continuer dans la voiture. Le Français et le Japonais portèrent Wufei jusqu'au véhicule, Duo leur ouvrant les portes.

Une fois le jeune Chinois allongé sur la banquette arrière, Heero à ses côtés, Trowa prit le volant à la place de Quatre. Duo couru jusqu'au garage et prit sa moto pour les suivre.

Quatre monta derrière lui et il les rattrapèrent rapidement, pourtant Trowa roulait vite, très vite, En moins d'un quart d'heure ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital 30Km plus loin.

Durant le trajet, Wufei avait de nouveau cessé de respirer et Heero avait reprit la respiration artificielle.

Le personnel des urgences prit le jeune homme en charge immédiatement.

- - -

Les quatre pilotes passèrent la nuit à l'hôpital, à attendre que leur ami sorte du bloc opératoire puis se réveille.

Le médecin était venu les féliciter pour avoir réussi à le sauver alors qu'il avait tout prévu qpour que ce soit impossible. Il s'était tranché l'artère dans le sens de la longueur et dans l'eau pour aggraver l'hémorragie. Il avait prévu qu'il perdrait connaissance dans la baignoire et s'il ne mourait pas de sa blessure, il serait quand même mort noyé. Trowa avait eut une chance infinie de réussir à lui redonner un souffle de vie et Heero de réussir à freiner l'hémorragie par sa connaissance des points de compression. Ils lui avaient réellement sauvé la vie.

Mais Quatre souleva un autre problème : Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

- - -

A cette question, Duo fondit en larmes, grâce à son uchuu no kokoro, Quatre ressentit toute le culpabilité de l'Américain.

« - Duo, que s'est-il passé ? »

Duo resta pétrifié à cette question, que répondre ? « - Je lui ai fait du mal au point qu'il veuille mourir » ? Non, même s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments, la réaction de Wufei semblait démesurée et s'apparentait plus à du chantage affectif qu'à de la détresse. Mais ce genre d'attitude ce n'était pas Wufei, jamais il n'utiliserait le chantage, peu importe la raison et la situation. Etait-ce alors que le Chinois l'aimait vraiment à ce point ? Au point qu'il refuse de vivre sans lui… ?

« - Duo…

- …

- Duo !

- Hein ?!

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- … euh…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre Duo. »

Heero, Heero venait de le protéger, et au passage de surprendre tout le monde…

Mais Quatre insista.

« -Tu sais quelque chose Heero ?

- Cette histoire n'est pas notre problème. »

A parler comme ça, Heero éludait le Perfect Soldier et il quittait volontairement son masque pour faire diversion et protéger Duo des questions des autres pilotes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui qui tenait tant à ce jardin secret qui abritait le vrai Heero, le sacrifiait-il pour lui ? Duo était perdu, mais il savait une chose : Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire un tel sacrifice.

« - Wufei s'est déclaré. …Il m'a avoué ses sentiments.

- Et… ?

- Et je ne peux pas !

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Tous ceux que j'ai aimé un jour sont morts ! Mon amour condamne celui a qui il s'adresse !

- Mais tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Quatre, je l'aime. …Mais je vous demande de ne rien lui dire. Aucun de vous ne doit parler ! »

Un ange passa dans la conversation. Cette fois, ce fut Trowa qui brisa le silence.

« - Tu dois lui dire. fit-il simplement.

- Non ! Si je lui dis, il est mort ! Demain, dans une semaine ou dans trois ans, mais il est condamné… Telle est la malédiction du Shinigami. fit-il sur un ton des plus sinistres.

- Duo, nous sommes en guerre, nous risquons d'y passer tous les jours… et ce soir, il a faillit mourir de sa propre initiative.

- …

- Il vaut mieux qu'il meurent en sachant que ses sentiments sont partagés plutôt que de vouloir mourir parce qu'il pense qu'ils ne le sont pas !

- Trowa a raison.

- Heero ?

- Hum, là, je dois dire que moi aussi je capitule.

- … Ok. Vous avez gagné. Rentrez je vais attendre qu'il se réveille. »

Les trois autres obéirent. Après tout, le médecin leur avait confirmé que leur ami était bel et bien tiré d'affaires.

Duo resta là, à rassembler son courage avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Wufei.

La porte passée, il contempla le Chinois étendu sur ce lit d'hôpital, l'avant bras gauche bandé et le droit relié à une perfusion. Les infirmières l'avaient lavé, sa peau avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine et ses cheveux détachés n'étaient plus imbibés de sang. Il portait une chemise d'hôpital blanche et cette image immaculée rendait le souvenir encore frais du carnage carmin qui l'avait précédé prèsqu'irréel. Duo avait l'impression qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et restait là, pétrifié.

Il finit quand même par sortir de sa torpeur et s'approcha de son ami. Lentement, pas à pas, il le rejoignit. Attrapent une chaise, il s'assit près de Wufei et lui prit la main, posant sa tête sur le matelas. Il ne lâcha pas la main du Chinois jusqu'à son réveil, vers 5h du matin.

Lorsque Wufei ouvrit les yeux, il se remémora les évènements puis réalisa la présence de Duo. Il se détourna de l'Américain.

« - Wufei… appela-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- …

- Wufei, je…

- Non, ne dis rien.

- Vas-t'en s'il te plait. »

Duo se mit à pleurer, mais Wufei dos à lui ne s'en rendit pas compte.

''Bien joué, maintenant c'est lui qui me rejette. C'est légitime… Mais Trowa a raison, je dois lui dire.''

« - Wufei, tu n'aurais jamais dut faire ça. Quand je t'ai dit que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques… je t'ai menti.

- Arrêtes ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Ne fais pas semblant juste pour être sûr que je ne recommencerais pas ! Je n'aurais jamais dut rester en vie, si je suis encore là, c'est uniquement votre faute !!! »

Duo était soufflé ! Comment Wufei pouvait-il croire que… qu'il avait… pitié de lui ?!

« - Tu oublies un détail. Je ne suis pas capable de pitié. Je suis Shinigami. La mort prend hommes, femmes et enfants sans s'encombrer de ce genre de sentiments.

- Alors pourquoi t'encombrerais-tu de l'amour ?!

- Parce que je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer. Pourtant mes sentiments finissent toujours par tuer ceux que j'aime… et je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Wufei se retourna vers Duo et put voir les larmes souiller ses joues.

L'épuisement de la mission, sa nuit blanche, l'inquiétude et l'angoisse, avaient creusés de profonds cernes sous ses yeux mauves. Deux choses se lisaient sur son visage : Détresse et éreintement.

Wufei se devait d'être sûr.

« - Il y a une chose qui ne trompe pas.

- Laquelle… ?

- Embrasse-moi. »

L'Américain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et saisit cette dernière chance généreusement offerte. Se levant, il s'approcha de son ami et tout doucement, en tremblant, le cœur battant la chamade, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser des plus tendres.

Lorsque Duo commença à se détacher de lui, Wufei posa sa main droite sur la nuque du garçon aux yeux d'améthyste et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

« - Pardon. Pardon d'avoir douté.

- Pardon de n'avoir pas dit tout de suite la vérité.

- Wo ai nee.

- I love you. »

OWARI !!!

Bon, bah il est 01h01 (pas mal ! même pas fait exprès ! lol) Et je viens de finir ENFIN ! au bout d'un an et demi, cette pauvre fic dont j'avais perdu la moitié des brouillons. Tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas si vous êtes d'accord, mais les sentiments reviennent toujours comme un boomerang tant qu'ils ne sont pas avoués… A méditer, mieux vaut dire la vérité que de mentir et faire souffrir ! -

Kisu minna ! Review please !

Sano.


End file.
